My Sadic Lover Neko Girl
by Neanis k-marchan
Summary: Rin es una chica. Len es un chico. Rin tiende a ser torpe. Len es completamente hábil. Rin es inocente. Len es pervertido. Rin es una Neko. Una extraña pareja muy dispareja, pero...¿Que pasa cuando la traviesa Neko Rin Megurine llega al mundo de los vampiros? Facil, termina siendo la Maid personal de Len Kagamine. Y eso solo significa problemas... para Rin. Nea K-chan y Dianis Mar
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis**

Rin es una chica.

Len es un chico.

Rin tiende a ser torpe.

Len es completamente habil.

Rin es inocente.

Len es pervertido.

Rin es una Neko.

Len es un Vampiro.

Una extraña pareja muy dispareja, pero... ¿Que pasa cuando la traviesa Neko Rin Megurine llega al mundo de los vampiros?

Facil... termina siendo la Maid personal de Len Kagamine.

Y eso solo significa problemas... para Rin.


	2. nuestro encuentro

**Cap 1**

**Len P.o.V**

_Me desp__ertó el teléfono en medio de la madrugada, si otra víctima mas -pensé para mí; sin embargo me empezaba a hartar de la rutina de siempre, nada es distinto y poco a poco perdía su entorno. Aun así quien dijo que la historia no se podría cambiar…_

-Hola?..

-Amigo! ¿¡donde estas!?, tienes suerte el profesor no ha venido y tienes que ir a estudiar y no aceptare un no como respuesta me entendiste shota.. –dijo mi mejor amigo y hermano del alma mikuo aunque hay veces que como lo odio.

-en 5 minutos estoy listo tu tranquilo y gracias.. –le colge el teléfono antes de que reclamara algo o me diera su sermón de siempre.

Observe a la vampiresa al lado mio, hermosa, si, con atributos de una reina: piernas bien formadas y un largo y sedoso cabello rojo vibrante, su nombre era Cul.. una de las jóvenes mas populares del lugar, me termine de arreglar le deje una nota en la cama y sali de su departamento lujoso.

Llegue al colegio Utau. El colegio mas popular y caro de toda la ciudad vampirica, entre al salón, suspirando aliviado de que no estaban los profesores, pero si un Mikuo muy molesto.

-Len.. en donde estabas, no sabes que estuviste asi de cerca -dijo acercando su pulgar al dedo indice - de que te dejaran afuera de la clase, la perfecta entro y tuve que decir que te quedaste atascado en el trafico..

-Gracias y estuve donde siempre… pero mejor buscare a otra presa, ya me aburrió esta.. no se, como que le falta algo que no llena ese vacio que guardo en mi interior, tu me entiendes hermano.

-hay Len.. Nunca aprenderas.. No juegues con fuego que te quemaras, cuando realmente te enamores no vengas a mí, porque te diré un gran ¿TE LO DIJE BAKA!. -dijo dandome un leve golpe en la cabeza

-Si claro como si eso va a pasar.. Dudo que llegue ese día mi querido amigo, además.. No hay nadie más hermosa que una vampiresa de sangre noble con cuerpazo. -dije guiñandole el ojo a unas bellezas que pasaron saludandome con la mano -Soy el joven y duque vampírico mas guapo y mas codiciado de toda villa knigth.. –hable con arrogancia y superioridad mientras bebía lo rojo de una fresa.-No hay ninguna plebeya que se resista a mis encantos.

-Lo que tu digas, sigue soñando .. mejor ponte a estudiar que toca examen de la historia de los vampiros y tradiciones..

Suspire asiéndole caso omiso a Mikuo, y mejor empece a dibujar durante la clase de economía domestica que por suerte no había profesor.

-Oye!.. y ahora que dibujas?.. –dijo mikuo mientras obsebaba sobre mi hombro el lienzo de papel - Dejame ver..

-¡Espera!.. aun no he terminado.

-Mmm.. no esta mal, se parece a ti , claro que es una chica... ¿Quien es?

-No tengo ni la minima idea, y devuelvemelo si no quieres problemas -gruñi

-Pero que genio -murmuro

**Rin. P.o.V**

_Me desperté temprano, mejor dicho... me despertaron temprano. _

_-Rinny.. despierta dulce princesa, ya es tarde –dijo mi hermano mayor Rinto._

_A si, algo se me olvida, Mi nombre es Rilliane Megurine, soy extrovertida, claro solo cuando estoy en cofianza.. bien tengo una figura delicada que según mamá no estoy muy como le dirían... muy exagerada de cuerpo, caderas las tengo, cintura pequeña la tengo y llego a ser copa D en fin.. _

Sali de mi casa sonriendo mientras tarareaba una tonada para mi banda de música de la escuela Vocaloid…

-Nya… esa canción esta perfecta –dije sonriendo mientras lamia mi mano delicadamente mientras ronroneaba leve mientras miraba todo con curiosidad. -Miku chan!... nya hola como estas -salude a mi vecina de mi misma edad aunque la miraba algo distraída.

-¡Rinny! -exclamo mia aguamarina amiga abrazandome - ¿Como estas? te ves de buen humor hoy, ya se, violaste a tu hermano verdad, es eso ¿no?.. –dijo con una mirada y una sonrisa picara bien marcada en su rostro con sus ojos brillantes de la curiosidad..

-Uhm… QUE! No que va, no, aunque ganas no me sobran.. –murmure suavemente, Miku era de las pocas personas que sabian que estaba enamorada de mi hermano Rinto, por no decir que la unica -Pero te encuentro rara, ¿que te a pasado Miku? -dije seria mientras miraba con atención su mirada, ese era mi don saber cuando me mentían o cuando decían la verdad o hacer que me las digan sin mucho esfuerzo

-Veras Rin.. de nuevo me hacen bullying en la escuela, Ted, Dell y León –dijo sin darse cuenta que use mi don sobre ella-.

\- Si te siguen molestando ¿por que no le dijiste a la directora?-ella aparto la mirada y lo comprendi, tenia miedo - Esta vez si me van a oír, seras vengada Hatsune Miku, Nya!-Dije mientras caminaba con paso firme a la escuela con ella, mientras planeaba como vengarme de ellos ya que Miku era como mi hermana y siento que le debo tanto.

Al llegar mama estaba molesta ya que llegamos tarde a la clase de lenguas muertas universal. Y si, mi escuela es extraña en realidad, pero no solo la mía, conozco diferentes escuelas que enseñan diferentes materias. En fin

Por suerte solo recibí un sermón de mamá, suspire con una media sonrisa mientras me iba a sentar en medio de Miku y Rinto como habiamos llegado tarde ya habian tocado para la siguiente clase: manejo

Recibi un regaño de mi profesor Kyoteru por conducir como demente, pero fue divertido, claro que Rinto el aburrido -sexy aburrido- me regaño al final-

En la siguiente clase me venge de los chicos que molestaban a Miku.

Claro que el plan era mas efectivo en mi mente.

-MEGURINE! –grito una chica de cabello gris y ojos rojos mientras me miraba molesta-

-Rin.. corre!... –dijeron Miku y Rinto al mismo tiempo, mientras sus manos les empezaban a brillarles a ambos.

Rinto mantenia el don de un escudo practicamente indestructible, como una barrera repelente.

Miku era capaz de paralizar cualquier objeto o ser viviente.

-Bien, todos a sus lugares!-dijo el profesor -Hoy hay prueba corta en ciencias locas- dijo triunfante.

Todods soltaron suspiros de fastido y molestia, claramente nadie a exepcion mia habia estudidado, yo amaba ciencias locas.

-Te salvas por ahora Megurine, pero nos veremos en la salida, procura estar sola, si no te ira peor cariño-dijo la chica peliplata mientras me tomaba del mentón sonriendo perversamente mientras se alejaba a paso misterioso con una pizca de maldad.

Frunci el ceño, molesta.

-_Oye Rin ¿estas bien?_–me pregunto Rinto con solo mover mis orejitas afirmando que si ya que era como nos comunicábamos para que no nos atraparan en no prestar atención de las instrucciones.

-_Si lo estoy, dile a mamá que quizas llegare un poco tarde, debo pelear mis propias batallas yo sola ¿No?_

Rinto asintio y no volvio a mencionar el tema.

-Por fin, logras presentarte querida –dijo la peliplata seguida de una chica peli azul llamada Kaiko y la ultima era Rana..

-Nya... ¿no se suponía que fuera uno a uno?–dije mientras miraba con curiosidad al mi alrededor mientras me aparecía al frente de ellas

-¿Quien dijo que yo no podía venir con publico?–dijo la peli plata mientras me miraba fría y con una sonrisa burlona.

-P-pero eso es hacer trampa-tartamudee mientras planeaba una via de escape

-Entre mas rápido mejor Megurine…

-Ya que, solo espero que no vallas llorando a brazos de ese enfermizo engreido de hermano que tienes Haku.

\- Ven acá pequeña rubia oxigenada, ahora te callare esa maldita boca incestuosa que tienes–dijo mientras me intentaba dar un puñetazo, golpe que esquive sin problemas.

-O vamos, no me digas que eso es lo mejor que tienes Haku -me burle

-¿Ya veremos cómo sigues hablando gata domestica!–dijo mientras se tiraba sobre mi y empezabamos a rodar

-Primero que nada... la domestica aquí es otra no yo ¡Nya! y segundo... por favor ¿es todo lo que tienes? –dije desprendiendo su agarre de mi y empujandola, la fulmine con la mirada y ella fruncio el ceño.

-Chicas ¡a ella!-dijo señalandome mientras las dos sin cerebro le hacian caso y se tiraban sobre mi.

Cobarde.

-Megurine, terminemos con esto y dejanos darte tu merecido para que Haku este feliz -dijo Rana

-Kyaa! están locas ¿Realmente seguirán ordenes de alguien como ella?–dije mientras empezaba a correr por mi vida ya que el don de ambas era muy peligroso para una novata como yo que sigue estancada en el nivel uno.

-Te prometemos que no seremos muy rudas, será rápido y no sentirás tanto dolor -dijo Kaiko mientras me empujaba

Perdí el equilibrio y caí directo a un hoyo negro que apareció de la nada ¡¿Que?!

-Nya ¿En donde estoy?-dije mientras trataba de que los puntos negros desaparecieran de mi visión. Esto no era casa... estaba segura.

Un chico empezó a caminar hacia mi y me observo con malicia, maldad brillando en sus ojos.

-No me lastimes -dije poniéndome de pie rápidamente, el movimiento brusco solo hizo que mi vision se volviera mas borrosa de lo que ya estaba, senti la sangre caliente corriendo por mi mejilla.

-No te dolera guapa, sera unicamente una probadita -dijo mientras se acercaba -espero que no te moleste ser compartida -dijo mientras mas chicos empezaban a acercarse a mi y me empezaban a rodear, sonriendo cinicamente y mostrando sus ... ¿Esos son colmillos?

El suelo bajo mis pies se volvio inestable y mi cuerpo empezo a sentirse demasiado pesado.

-¡Nadie la toque! -escuche a alguien gritar antes de que el mundo se desvaneciera a mi alrededor.

* * *

**¡Hey! **

**Nea K-chan reportándose con una nueva historia en colaboración de Dianis Mar ¿Que les parece? Le debemos la fabulosa idea a esta chica ¿A que no es una genio? Ella fue la mente maestra detras de este capitulo ¿Yo? Solo unos pequeños ajustes, nada importante.**

**ahora dejemos esto de lado y es hora de mis habituales preguntas al final del capitulo para saber que opinan y si prestaron atencion.**

**-¿Que te parece la historia?**

**-¿Que crees que sucedera en el proximo capitulo?**

**-¿Quien es el o la misterios heroe que salvara a nuestra querida Neko?**

**Adelante, quiero escuchar sus respuesta, sin mas que decir creo que esta es mi despedida, con mucho amor.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Nea K-chan. y Dianis Mar.**

**Los leemos en comentarios.**


	3. Nada es gratis en esta vida

**Capitulo 1.**

**Rin P.o.V.**

Oscuridad.

Eso era todo lo que podia definir este momento.

Y que tenia los ojos cerrados, eso también tenia mucho que ver.

-¿Que haras con ella hermano?

Escuche los murmuros en la lejania, eran voces masculinas.

-No lo sé Mikuo, bien podria darme una merienda con ella pero nisiquiera sé si tiene una enfermedad o algo asi ¿Y si tiene parasitos?

-Ese será tu problema, no el mio.

-¿Qué me recominedas Mikuo?

-Que consigas un desparasitante.

-¡Con eso no, Baka!

¿Quienes se creian que eran estos tipos para hablar asi de mi? ¡Con la gran y poderosa Megurine Rin nadie se mete!

Intente levantarme y reclamarles pero tan solo me movi mi cabeza golpeo con la pared provocando un sonido seco, ambas voces callaron al instante y cuando abri mis ojos un chico rubio estaba sobre mi, literalmente.

-¡Kyaaa! -chille, instintivamente mi cola se erizo, mis pequeños colmillos salieron a la luz y mis uñas se convirtieron en afiladas garras.

El chico rubio salto hacia atras y en un rapido movimiento se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, fue entonces cuando me permiti apreciar la habitacion.

Amplia, ordenada, limpia, las paredes pintadas de un color vino, un amplio romero y un retrato pintado a mano con temperas.

-Es tu problema Len, llamame cuando decidas que hacer...

El chico que se encontraba en la puerta, de cabello aguamarina movio su cabeza hacia mi, me saludo con la mano y desaparecio.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunte.

-Eso deberia preguntartelo yo... -se movio en una velocidad increible y aparecio a mi lado, se acerco a mi oido y susurro: -gatita...

-¡Nya!

El chico solto una estruendosa carcajada y luego se dejo caer en la cama a mi lado, yo me leje unos cuantos centimetros de el.

-Mi nombre es Len, y soy tu salvador...

-¿Salvador? -pregunte confusa -¿De que?

El chico sonrio ampliamente y posiciona ambos brazos detras de su cabeza.

-Es una larga historia...

**Len P.o.V**

Pasé el examen, luego de haber leido un poco la mente de algunos nerds de la clase, todo fue pan comido.

Planeba reunirme con una de las vampiresas de mi club de admiradoras en el baño ¿Como era su nombre? ¿Misky, Miki, Mimi? No importa, cuando escuche un grito a lo lejos, planeaba ignorarlo, pero volvio a gritar...

_-No me lastimes_

Era una voz femenina.

_-No te dolera guapa, sera unicamente una probadita, espero que no te moleste ser compartida_

Esa era la voz de un vampiro, mis pies empezaron a moverse solos, mi cuerpo no respondia a mis ordenes y cuando capte, estaba siendo guiado hacia el origen de esa voz.

A lo lejos divise una cabellera rubia, que rapidamente fue cubierta por el grupo de vampiros que la rodeaban, eran alrededor de cinco chicos que estaban por abalanzarse sobre ella.

-¡Nadie la toque! -grite.

Ni siquiera supe de donde salieron esas palabras, realmente. No era yo.

-Oh vaya, pero si es Kagamine ¿Te nos unes? -dijo Taito haciendose a un lado, y señalando el cuerpo inconciente de la chica.

Me permiti observarla por unos segundos, tenia una brillante cabellera rubia, corta hasta mas o menos sus hombros, llevaba un vestido simple, sencillo y casual. Su piel se veia bastante suave, y provocaba la sensacion de querer acariciarla, pero lo que mas llamaba la atencion eran sus orejas.

Orejas de gato.

Y no hay que olvidar la cola enredada entre sus piernas.

**Flashback.**

_-Oye!.. y ahora que dibujas?.. –dijo mikuo mientras obsebaba sobre mi hombro el lienzo de papel - Dejame ver.._

_-¡Espera!.. aun no he terminado._

_-Mmm.. no esta mal, se parece a ti , claro que es una chica... ¿Quien es?_

_-No tengo ni la minima idea, y devuelvemelo si no quieres problemas -gruñi_

_-Pero que genio -murmuro_

**FinFlashback.**

Fue cuando lo recorde... la chica del dibujo era ella.

Es ella.

-¿Que estan haciendo con ella? -pregunte acercandome para interponerme entre su cuerpo y los demas.

-Solo nos daremos un pequeño banquete, nada del otro mundo, un refirgerio ¿Te nos unes Len?

Frunci el ceño.

-Cuando ustedes tengan el honor para ejercer tal privilegio y se muestren a mi altura, me avisan -dije haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Me agache y recogi el cuerpo de la chica gato entre mis brazos y empece a correr con ella en brazos.

Observe por encima de mi hombro y vi a los otros chicos empezar a seguirme con miradas furiosas, tome un atajo y me escabulli dentro de una habitacion.

Espere unos segundos para verificar que no me habia segudio nadie, y para evitar cualquier intromision o interrupcion desde fuera, simplemente, salte por la ventana.

Quizas era obra del destino, quizas no, pero encontrarme con Mikuo sentado bajo la sombra de un arbol leyendo era una patada de buena suerte.

-¿Len? -pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi -¿Que sucede herma... eso es un cadaver?

-¡Claro que no baka! Solo es una chica.

-Que chica mas rara -dijo mirandola de lado -Espera... ¿Acaso no es la de tu dibujo?

-Creo que si... -dije observando su pacifico rostro.

-¿Que haras con ella?

-Si la dejo aqui, ellos la tomaran como banquete.

Mikuo levanto una ceja y me observo incredulo.

-¿Acaso tu no?

-Eso es diferente. -argumente.

-Si... claro.

**Rin P.o.V**

-Y luego de eso te trajimos aqui, luego Mikuo y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusion sobre que hariamos contigo y como evitariamos los problemas y te adaptariamos a la sociedad, y esto y lo otro, pero no hay problema, yo ya lo tengo todo resuelto -dijo el chico con orgullo.

-Ehh... gracias por tu ayuda, en serio, ahora, si me disculpas, debo regresar a casa -dije poniendome de pie.

-¿Regresar?

-Si, a mi mundo, soy una Neko, debo volver con mi madre y mi hermano, me deben estar buscando.

-No puedes regresar, el portal que conecta a otros mundos ya se cerro.

-¿Que? -exclame con sorpresa.

No podia ser cierto, claro que no.

-Tienes que estar bromeando -murmure.

-LAmento descilucionarte gatita, pero el portal se abrira en la proxima "Luna de Sangre" como le llamamos nosotros, la trigesima luna llena.

-¿En 30 lunas· -pregunte horrorizada.

-Exacto.

No puede ser, esto tiene que ser una maldita mentira.

-Nya... ¿Y ahora que hago?

-Bueno, yo te salve gatita -dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Mi nombre es Rin, Megurine Rin -murmure con fastidio.

-Bueno Rin, nada es gratis en esta vida -dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

-¿A que te refieres?

Me reincorpore y lo observe mientras se dirigia a un armario y sacaba un corto vestido de Maid.

-Seras mi sirvienta personal.


	4. Presentacion

**Capitulo 3.**

**Rin P.o.V**

Me reincorpore y lo observe mientras se dirigia a un armario y sacaba un corto vestido de Maid.

-Seras mi sirvienta personal.

-Nya ¿Que?!... No, no, no, me niego, no seré tu maid -me cruze de brazos enfadada- Yo solo sería la maid de una persona, y ese querido, no eres tu -declare golpeando a Len en el pecho- además, tu querido no eres mi tipo- -rie con naturalidad con un toque de burla agregando un tierno ronroneo.

-¡Oh vamos! no será tan malo, solo serán 30 dias hasta la proxima luna de sangre, eso no es mucho-dijo poninedose de pie- prometo que no seré un mal amo, si te portas bien, seré suave contigo gatita... –dijo colocando ambos brazos a mis costados y acerando su rostro a mi cuello.

-¡Hey! ¿Que acaso no sabes lo que es el espacio personal? nya… ¡e-estas muy cerca!-dije, senti el calor acumularse en mis mejillas y me concentre en utilizar mi poder sobre Len -¿Porque tengo que ser yo?

-¿Porque no? Eres una chika neko -dijo subiendo hasta mi oreja para morderla, ahogue un chillido ¿Este tio esta loco o que? -Dicen que son de las criaturas mas fascinantes, les gusta el caos y la diversion, son graciles pero salvajes, timidos y extrovertidos, tranquilos pero caprichosos -dijo sacando sus colmillos y rozandolos levemente contra mi cuello.

¿Que?

** Rinto P.o.V**

-Nee... Rinto-kun, Rin nunca llego a mi casa-dijo Miku con una expresion preocupada- Le pregunte a Anon y Kanon y parece que tampoco la han visto. Haku dice que desaparecio de la nada.

-Debe estar en otra parte, Rin suele extraviarse con facilidad, es bastante torpe-dije, me concentre en enviarle un mensaje por via telepatica, pero ella no contestaba... comence a preocuparme -Miku, tenemos que buscarla, si no la encontramos mamá se encargara de hacaerme en estofado.

Miku hizo una mueca y respiro profundamente- Tengo su bolso conmigo, todavia debe tener su esencia fresca, rapido, utiliza tu habilidad de rastreo.

Asenti y me concentre en aumentar todos mis instintos.

Su esencia recorria un camino, Miku y yo fuimos agiles y comenzamos a seguir el olor, el cual nos llevo hacia una ¿Madriguera de conejo?

-¿Que es esto? -pregunte confuso.

-Es un portal, sirve para comunicarse entre una dimension a otra.

-¿A que dimension lleva este portal?

-Villa Knight.

-Un minuto ¿Acaso no es la dimension de los vampiros? -pregunte asustado.

-Exacto, lo mas probable es que ya no sea pura.

Si, tiene razon...

Espera

¿QUE?

**Rin P.o.V**

-¡Primero muerta antes de que me conviertas en tu refrigerio! -dije safandome de su agarre y dando un giro de 180º

-Eres flexible, me gusta -dijo sonriendo picaramente -Mañana vendras conmigo a clases.

-¿Y si no quiero?-dije molesta.

Se encogio de hombros: -No te pregunto, te estoy avisando.

-Baka.

-Te recomiendo que descanses, mañana empezaras a trabajar como mi sirvienta personal. -dijo sonreindo pervertidamente-Y eso implica pasar todo el tiempo del mundo bajo mis ordenes y ami lado, incluyendo mientras duermes.

\- Sigue soñando, shota -dije mientras frotaba mi mano contra mi rostro y arreglaba mis orejas, solte un ronroneo involuntario.

\- Sigue con eso y ten por seguro que te comere entera -dijo guiñandome el ojo.

-¡Callate! -gruñi mientras le lanzaba una almohada y me cubria bajo la proteccion de las sabanas.

Cuando abri los ojos, me encontre con la habitacion desconocida, y cai en cuenta que no era un mal sueño. Era la realidad.

Acomode mi ropa y desenrede mi cabello con mis dedos, escondiendo mi cola y mis orejas.

Cuando baje las escaleras, Len conversaba animadamente con el chico peliaqua, Mikuo, este me vio y tomo una naranja entre sus manos.

-¡Atrapala! -dijo lanzandola hacia mi direccion.

Salte sobre mis pies y tome la naranja entre mis manos, sacando una garrita para poder deshacerme de la cascara y la comia.

-Gracias-dije mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

-¿No crees que es muy poco para ti? -pregunto Len.

Negue con la cabeza.

-Esto es lo que usualmente como en mi mundo, ma basta y me sobra.

Terminamos de desayunar, mientras nos dirigíamos a la escuela de vampiros Utaloid.

-Rin ¿Como es tu escuela? ¿Que materias recibes? -pregunto Mikuo

\- Pues no son muchas,como drama, dragonomia, economía domestica,materrificas, lenguas muertas universales, y mi favorita, ciencias locas –digo sonreindo ampliamente.

-Excelente, recibes las mismas materias que nosotros, debido a que al parecer ahora eres nuestra "prima lejana que esta de visita temporalmente" -dijo lanzandole una mirada furtiva a Len, quien simplemente se encogio de hombros -Deberas unirte a un club ¿Ciencias? ¿Musica? ¿Drama?

-Yo me encuentro en drama, y debo decir que soy excelente -dijo Len con tono arrogante.

-Nota mental: No entrar a ese club para no sentir lastima por la pesima y deprimente actuacion de Kagamine.

**Len P.o.V  
**

Todo el camino hacia el instituto, Rin paso hablando con Mikuo, reian, charlaban, jugaban, bromeaban ¿Que acaso no se daban cuenta que yo estaba aqui?

Una vez llegamos, me encargue de buscar al director y darle todos los datos que Mikuo y yo habiamos estado armando en la noche para poder matricular a Rin y hacerla pasar por nuestra prima lejana que se quedaria en Villa Knight con nosotros por un breve tiempo, debido a problemas familiares. Fue cuestion de persuadir un poco a la secretaria para que se tragara el cuento, y en menos de lo que canta el gallo, el plan habia funcionado.

-Mi nombre es Rin, Kagamine Rin, soy pr-pima segunda de Kagamine Len y estare con ustedes por un tiempo. Encantada de conocerlos.-se presento ante toda la clase con una enorme sonrisa.

Y esa sonrisa habia atraido la atencion de Kaito Shion.


End file.
